mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Siege (2014 minigame)
Castle Siege is a Classic minigame on Mineplex that was released on June 18th, 2014. It was released as a Beta minigame on April 27th, 2014. In Castle Siege, players must fight each other on opposing teams on the Defenders and Undead team; the former must protect their king from the Undead, while the latter must kill the king before sunrise. The minigame was Beta-tested on the AusMC server under the name Castle Defenders. It was similar to the present-day Castle Siege, except the teams were red and blue, all players had identical kits, and the objective of the game was solely to eliminate the opposite team. Castle Siege is branded as the successor minigame for the first Castle Siege; apart from the name, however, both games share no real similarities. It was removed with the Mineplex Lobby Update on February 23th, 2018. It can still be found in Mineplex Player Servers. Summary There are two teams: The red Undead Team and the blue Defenders Team. When the game starts, the Defenders spawn atop the castle, while the Undead spawn in the forest opposite of the map. The Undead must fight their way through the castle to get to the Throne Room, where they must kill King ChissThe original name for the king was King Jonalon; this was then changed to King Sparklez to support Mineplex's youtube partner CaptainSparklez.. King Chiss is a zombieMost players had assumed that King Chiss would be a villager. dressed in full Diamond Armor and wields a Diamond Sword; he takes 1 damage from any type of attack, but cannot attack enemies. The Defenders have to hold off the siege for 8.5 minutes (the length of a Minecraft night and a Minecraft dawn) until the sun comes up, when all the Undead start to burn. Defenders do not respawn as their previously selected kit. If they die, they automatically equip the Castle Wolf Kit and respawn. The Wolf Kit cannot be selected at the start of the round, nor can it be switched out of. Defenders can use fences, called Barricades, to block off the Undead from passing through certain points. These barricades can be broken by Undead using axes, though it does slow them down substantially, giving Marksmen time to shoot at them. Defenders can right-click barricades to temporarily disable them for a few seconds, allowing them to walk through them. Defenders also have access to horses, located in stables beside the waterfall and in the main plaza. However, their use is limited, as they only provide a quicker way to get somewhere. Considering the size of the map and the constant need to hold the front lines, players will find that they will move fast enough without a horse. In addition, horses are somewhat risky to get, as the stables are located right in front of where the Undead break through first. TNT Spawns at the Undead spawn, which can be picked up by Undead by right-clicking. This causes the TNT to be put on their head, creating a trail of red Firework particles along with loud flashes. When players right-click again or die with it on their head, the TNT will blow up, breaking blocks around them and doing a substantial amount of damage to players in the radius. Cracked stone bricks are destroyed the first time, while normal stone bricks become cracked and can be destroyed with another block of TNT. Any other block is destroyed instantly. This is typically used to destroy strategic points of the castle, kill Defenders, and/or break the iron bar wall which grants access to the waterfall. Respawn times for Defenders is 6 seconds, while respawn times for Undead is instant. Maps "Helms Revamped" by Aaron948537 & Dutty Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (1).png|The top-down view of Helms Revamped. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (2).png|The Undead forest. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (3).png|The overview of the castle. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (4).png|The main entrance to the castle. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (5).png|The secondary entrance to the castle (Requires TNT to access). Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (6).png|The first courtyard. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (7).png|The second courtyard, along with the waterfall. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (8).png|The main staircase to the space in front of the Throne Room. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (9).png|The second entrance to the space in front of the Throne Room. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (10).png|The space in front of the throne room. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (11).png|The river and wheat field in front of the Wolf Spawn. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (12).png|The Wolf Spawn. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (13).png|The courtyard in front of the Throne Room. Helms Revamped - Aaron948537 & Dutty (14).png|The inside of the Throme Room, with King Chiss seated on his wooden throne. "Sunstone Stronghold" by Saxumos File:2015-07-03_15.58.16.png|The front view of Sunstone Stronghold. File:2015-07-03_15.58.56.png|The top-down view of Sunstone Stronghold. File:2015-07-03_16.00.12.png|The throne room. King Sparklez sits on top of his stone throne, with several Defenders clustered around him. File:2015-07-03_16.00.27.png|The top of the throne room, and central plaza. File:2015-07-03_16.03.22.png|The horse stables. File:2015-07-03_16.05.11.png|The side view of Sunstone Stronghold. File:2015-07-03_16.05.27.png|The bottom view of Sunstone Stronghold. File:2015-07-03_16.06.29.png|The forest. "Icebound Valley" by Dutty & KingCrazy_ Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (1).png|The top-down view of Icebound Valley. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (2).png|The front view of Icebound Valley. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (3).png|The forest, along with the frozen river. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (4).png|The front wall. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (5).png|The first courtyard. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (6).png|The second courtyard, along with the horse stables. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (7).png|Multiple protective walls, along with walkways and passages. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (11).png|The third courtyard Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (8).png|The third courtyard, along with the Wolf spawn on the left. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (9).png|The archery tower, connected to the Throne Room. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (10).png|Front view of the Throne Room. Icebound Valley - Dutty & KingCrazy (12).png|The inside of the Throne Room, with King Chiss seated on his wooden throne. "Neuschwanstein" by OpticsVision NeuschwansteinFront.png|The Front View of the map. NeuschwansteinEntrance.png|The View from the first courtyard. NeuschwansteinThrone.png|The Throne room. NeuschwansteinSideEntrance.png|The Side Entrance that needs to be blown up. "Mythical Palace" by Danese MythicalPalaceEntrance.png|View of the first (lower) courtyard. MythicalPalaceThrone.png|View of the throne room. MythicalPalaceUpperCourtyard.png|View of the upper courtyard area. MythicalPalaceFront.png|Front View of the map. MythicalPalaceSideEntrance.png|View of the side entrance that needs to be blown up. "Shangri-La" by Cocoa15 ShangriLaFront.png|Front View of the map. ShangriLaFirstCourtyard.png|View of the first (lower) courtyard. ShangriLaUpperCourtyard.png|View from the upper courtyard. ShangriLaThrone.png|View of the throne room. "Trench of Dekare" by Intoxicating TrenchOfDekareFront.png|Front view of the map. TrenchOfDekareUnderground.png|Underground side access to the upper area. TrenchOfDekareFirstCourtyard.png|First Courtyard area. TrenchOfDekareUpper.png|View from the upper courtyard. TrenchOfDekareThrone.png|View of the Throne room. Kits 'Defenders' Red represents a removed kit. 'Undead' Tips/Notes General * Always have one player inside of the Castle where King Sparklez resides at all times. * Marksmen are important to defense. Defenders should have at least 50% of their team comprised of Marksmen. * Undead must be wary of being near staircases with TNT. An unwarranted detonation near these structures will hinder, if not completely cripple, the Undead. This is because it makes it harder or impossible for them to ascend the staircase without being delayed by a hole or stuck completely. The only way to remedy this is to equip the Undead Ghoul kit. * Different kits for the undead are better for different parts of the game. The undead archer is good for shooting the marksmen on the towers to make their arrows go off target. The ghoul kit is good for when you need to get into the castle as quick as possible, or if there is an impossible staircase that can only be scaled by a jump. And zombies are good for those moments when the undead has breached the castle; with their Regeneration buff, they can heal from their wounds almost instantly and therefore serve as good fighters. 'Good Barricade Spots ' Helms Deep *The two blocks of air above the waterfall. Delays undead from getting up it, have to break them. *The top of the staircase that stems from the main plaza. *The top of the side entrance. *The entrance to the king's plaza. *The entrance to King Sparklez's throne room. *The ladder entrance to King Sparklez's throne room. * The stone brick ceiling posts in front of the ladder. Slows down undead if there is a breach in the throne room. * Next to the stone brick ceiling posts inside the throne room. Blocks the undead from getting toward the king if the entrance is breached. * The backsides of the tops of the throne room. Prevents Undead from sneaking up to Marksmen and dropping down into the throne room. Sunstone Stronghold * The entrance to the throne room. * Around the king, above the ground to prevent ghouls using ghoul leap. * Two stair cases leading to the square in front of the throne room. * The other two entrances leading to the square. 'Good TNT Blast Areas' Helms Deep * The wall with the window that exposes the throne room. Provides a direct path to the king. * The iron bar wall. Gives Undead faster access to the top of the castle. * Any highly blocked or secured entrances, like the thick gate blocking the main plaza entrance, or any spot mentioned in Good Barricade Spots. Sunstone Stronghold * The iron fence gate on the left side way. Note that when the tnt exploded here, the game will spawn some primed tnts. * The wall on left of the left side way (stables), between two barricades that is originally in the map. A shortcut to the square that has the dog pool, and there's hardly places for defenders to block on that way. * The pool in the square. Weaken dogs. * The entrance to the throne room. A tnt could break lots of fences and kill many defenders. * The ordinary tnt blast site on the right side way. * The side wall of the throne room. Only when the defenders blocked all other ways and the stairs below are untouched. Achievements Gem Rewards The list below shows the maximum sum of Gems a player may earn at a time. * x/2 ''Gems for x ''Kills. If a remainder is left, the Gem count is rounded down. * x/2 ''Gems for x ''Kill Assists. If a remainder is left, the Gem count is rounded down. * 10 Gems for First Blood * 10 Gems for Winning Team * 10 Gems for Participation Bugs and Issues There was a bug in the Beta version where most Castle Siege servers had no chat tags and would not start. Sometimes they restarted and fixed themselves, but after a couple games they went back to being broken. Arrows shot at disguised players (the Undead) may bounce off occasionally. This bug appears in all games with disguises, and is said to be very difficult to patch. Another common issue was the server-side lag of the Castle Siege lobbies. The more players joined, the more unlikely it became to enjoy a lag-free experience. Changelog February 23rd, 2018 - Game removed due to lack of players / unpopular August 10th, 2017 - Castle Siege update October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Defenders ''can now right-click on ''fences ''to temporarily disable them. '''April 27th, 2014 - Champions and MAC' * Castle Siege announced - Ultras and Heroes only. Notes